Love What's That?
by straybaby2508
Summary: Sakura Haruno's a new student at Konoha High, She takes a liking for a boy named Sasuke, but what she doesn't know is that Sasuke's a playboy and wants nothing else but too get in her pants, but Sasuke might be having second thoughts about her. SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!**

**Love!?...What's That??:Chapter 1 **

**Sakura:Age 17**

**Sasuke:Age 18**

**Naruto:Age 18**

**Sai:Age 17**

**Kiba:Age 18**

**Itachi:Age 20 (in my story he's younger)**

**Sasori:Age 20**

**Deidara:Age 20**

**Tobi:Age 19**

"**I hate Mondays" Sasuke said as he finished putting on his shoes before sprinting out the door.**

**Sasuke Uchiha, current playboy goes to Konoha High, his brother Itachi is a senior. Sasuke parents died in a car crash when he and his brother were young. It was his first day of school, and he wasn't too happy about it either.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"**Hello class. And as you know I am your History teacher Kakashi Hatake" our History teacher said in a loud boring voice.**

"**We have a new student here today. "Sakura-san you can come in now" with that said a girl...err woman cam in, my eyes instantly widened.**

**She had long pink hair that went down too her butt, sparkling Innocent emerald eyes, full pink lips, D sized breasts, flat stomach, long creamy soft legs.**

"**Um...my name's Sakura, Haruno Sakura...it's nice to meet you" She said blushing then bowing slightly.**

"**Ok, Sakura can you please tell us what you like and some of your hobbies?"**

"**Hai...i like to skateboard, and singing" "My favorite food is miso ramen"**

"**Thank-You, now will you please take a seat beside...Sasuke, Sasuke please raise your hand so Sakura-san can see were you are" Kakashi said I raised my hand in the air and waited for her to come over. She saw me and started to walk over too me.**

"**Arigatou...Sasuke-Kun" She whispered to me.**

"**Hn" I said, she just smiled.**

"**Ok class please open your textbooks to page 434, and write down what it says" There were a few moans and groans in the room. I just stared a Sakura while she bent down and pulled out her textbook, she opened her textbook then paused. She sighed then looked at me.**

"**Sasuke-Kun...can I borrow a pencil please?"**

"**Hn" I said smirking then grabbing a pencil out of my book bag.**

"**Arigatou" Sakura said smiling at me. I just smirked. She blushed and turned around then started working.**

"**Ring...Ring...Ring!"**

"**Ok class, see you tomorrow"**

"**Sakura-Chan!!" Naruto said coming up to Sakura.**

"**Hm?"**

"**It's nice too meet you Sakura-Chan!"**

"**You too, by the way whats your name?"**

"**Naruto Uzumaki!! Believe It!!" Naruto said grinning. Sakura giggled.**

"**Well it's very nice too meet you Naruto-Kun!" Sakura said smiling.**

"**Ja Ne, Sakura-Chan!"**

"**Ja Ne"**

"**Hm..."**

"**Need Help?" I said smirking.**

"**Hai, Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said nodding.**

"**Ok...what do we have here..."**

"**Ok...Gym"**

"**Hai...Arigatou" **

"**Class, Listen up! Were going to be doing a lap around the track...go get changed" with that said Sakura disappeared into the change rooms, only too come out a few minutes later wearing a white tang top, black short shorts and if you looked close enough you could see her black bra...lucky me!**

"**On your mark get set...GO!!" me and Sakura sped off in front with Naruto not too far behind us. I ran up ahead and looked behind me, Sakura was catching up to me and fast! Just as I was going to cross the finish line, Sakura sprinted past me and broke the finish line paper...she won!**

"**Huff...Huff"**

"**Hn" I said as I watched as she stopped and took a breath. The sweat glistened on her body.**

"**Sakura?"**

"**Yes..Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura said catching her breath.**

"**Would you like too come over too my house after school too help me with my homework?"**

"**Sure! Sasuke-Kun!!" Sakura said smiling at me.**

"**Is it ok with your parents?" Her head sunk down slightly.**

"**Ummm...there dead."**

"**Oh...I'm sorry"**

"**Thats ok you didn't know"**

**After School **

"**Here let me take this for you"**

"**Arigatou Sasuke-Kun" She said handing me her coat.**

"**Ok lets go to my room" I said grabbing her soft small hand in my own then gliding her up the stairs too my room. On the way up there I saw my brother...oh joy!**

"**Who is this?" Itachi said eying Sakura I saw lust in his eyes.**

"**Sakura"**

"**Nice to meet you Sakura-Chan" Sakura nodded her head.**

"**Thats my brother Itachi"**

"**Oh...Ohayo Itachi-Kun!" Sakura said.**

"**Lets go" I said grabbing her hand and heading to my room.**

"**Hai"**

"**Wow" Sakura said under her breath.**

"**Like it?"**

"**Yes Sasuke-Kun!"**

"**Ok Sasuke-Kun...what do you need help with?"**

"**This" I said pushing her on the bed.**

"**Sasuke-Kun...what are you??" but before she could finish what she was saying I crashed my lips on her much softer one's. She gasped then moaned.**

"**S..a.suke-K..un!" Sakura's eyes widened as she felt my tongue lick her bottom lip asking for entrance. She kept her mouth shut, so I trailed my hand too her butt giving it a small squeeze. She gasped and I took the opportunity too dive my tongue into her mouth. She tasted like Strawberry's and Cinnamon, I smirked when she let out a little moan.**

"**Ahh..." I broke the kiss and stared at her, she was blushing furiously and her eyes were clouded.**

"**Sasuke-Kun??"**

"**Hn"**

"**Why did you do that??" I stared into her eyes and I saw a few emotions Hate, Sadness,...Love!?**

"**Sasuke-Kun...You don't like me do you your just using me...is that right..." I could see tears threating too fall at any moment.**

"**I...Hn" I stopped my self before I could even began with what I was going too say. She looked down then started too sob quietly. She looked ashamed.**

"**I..I...I Really liked you...and..." As this was said she started too sob louder. I thought to my self. 'Did I like her?' 'What should I do?' So I did the first thing that came too my mind...I hugged her. She looked at me with widened eyes then slowly she brought her small fragile hands around my chest, snuggling into me. This time when I looked in her eyes I saw Happiness, Content, Security, and Love.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**hotchibihibi**

**R&R!!... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!!...all I own is this Orange...FEAR MY ORANGE!!**

**Love, What's That??**

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura's POV**

"**Sakura-Channnnnn!!" Naruto-Kun said running towards me, I had just gotten to school and was nearly gasping for breaths cause I had to run alllll the way from my house to school.**

"**What is it Naruto-Kun??" I asked even in my state, you could still see that I was worried.**

"**Would you like to come with me and the "Teme" for some Ramen??" Naruto said turning chibi all of a sudden.**

"**...AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" I said then glomped Naruto.**

**All I could hear Naruto saying was "Fear da cuteness!"**

"**Srry...i have a little problem with chibi's...lol"**

"**It's ok...so will you come or...not..." Naruto said the first 4 words happily then the last part he started to pout and cry. (that would be sooo sad)**

"**i am so there lol"**

"**K Sakura-Chan!!"**

**After School**

"**So Teme...Why did you have to come!!"**

"**Hn..."**

"**Sasuke-Kun??...Naruto-Kun??"**

"**Wha?" they both said in together.**

"**Well...umm...i just recently moved here and...well I know we just met and...i don't have many friends...except you guys...so...iwaswonderingificouldstayatoneofyourhousesuntiligetmyownhouse!"**

"**??"**

"**??"**

"**Sigh I said I was wondering if I could stay at one of your houses until I get my own house...BUT...if it's to much then I guess I...could..."**

"**Sakura-Chan!! you can stay at my house!!"**

"**No she's staying with ME!" Sakura silently watched as the two boys glared at each another, for several minutes.**

"**Hey I have an Idea!"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Wha"**

"**Maybe you can each take turns?...and i'lll do all the cooking and the rooms, the bathroom and...ect...-.-'"**

"**Deal!"**

"**Deal..."**

"**Ok"**

"**..."**

"**..."**

"**..."**

"**...I'm going first Teme!!"**

"**No i'm going first!!"**

"**Oh...boy" I sweatdropped (Anime-Style)**

**At Sasuke 's House (He finally won...lol" Sasuke 's POV**

"**Thank-You soooooooooooooooo much!!"**

"**Hn.."**

"**K Sasuke-Kun i'm going to go take a bath now so...yea..." Sakura said going into the bathroom. After a while, I could hear the water stop and then I heard a screech, I looked beside me and saw her pj's smirking I gave a low chuckle.**

**Then I saw the door peek open a smige and a emerald orb peeking out.**

"**Shit..." she shut the door then a few seconds later came out wearing a towel...Holy Shit!!**

"**Ummm...i left my...clothes..." She said and snached them out off the bed and flew into the bathroom.**

"**Wow..."**

"**Sasuke-Kun??"**

"**What?"**

"**Are you hungry?"**

"**Hn..."**

"**k!" Sakura slid past me and into the kitchen. For what I guessed was to make something to eat for us.**

"**Sasuke-Kun?"**

"**Yea?" I said from the living room.**

"**Wanna know what i'm making??"**

"**No"**

"**Ok!! then it's a surprise, i'll make my favourite!"**

"**Hn..."**

**1 hr. Later**

"**Dinner's ready!!...Dinner's ready...Huh...oh..."**

"**Aww...he's sleeping...it's so KAWAII!!" I awoke to something smothering me to death.**

"**Sakura?!"**

"**Wha?...srry!...heh...heh...heh" I just gave her a (O.o)**

"**Anyways lets go supper's ready...come onnnn!!" Sakura said whining. Then I got an idea.**

"**...Make me"**

"**Huh?"**

"**M.a.k.e. M.e"**

"**..."**

"**...Ahaa!!" Sakura said jumping behind me pushing against my back. I smirked.**

"**Come on Sasuke-Kun!! for me??"**

"**Fine..."**

"**Yay!!" Sakura said jumping up and down. I followed and sat down in a chair.**

"**Hn"**

"**So like it?"**

"**Yes!!" I said as I looked at all the different kinds of foods...Tomato salad, Tomato Wrap, Tomato Ramen!! (...i don't even think that's real...oh well anything for Sasuke-Kun! lol)**

"**Wow...!"**

"**So you like it??" Nuge Nuge**

"**Hn..." I said as I quickly took a seat and started filling my plate with almost all of the food.**

"**I'll take that as a yes...0.0'" I saw her sweatdrop then sit down across from me.**

"**So..."**

"**Hn?"**

"**Wanna go shopping??"**

"**At 12:OO at midnight?" I questioned her lifting my eyebrow slightly.**

"**...Yes!" I sighed**

"**Please!!"**

"**No"**

"**Please"**

"**No"**

"**Please...for me?"**

"**...Hn..."**

"**Yay!!"**

**At The Mall At 12:00...(Sweatdrops...in my story the malls never close...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...:D)**

"**So were do you wanna go?"**

"**Here!" Sakura said pulling me into a bathing suit store. My cheeks reddened.**

"**Now that it's summer i'm taking you and Naruto-Kun to the Beach!!"**

"**...yay..." Sakura ran around the whole store like a mad woman gathering random bathing suits then she dissapered into the changing rooms.**

**Only to come out wearing a bikini that was red and black, the top was wrap around and looked like it was made out of silk the bottoms were short shorts that were red with black out lining. Her body looked amazing, there was a large amount of cleavage but not to much that it would make her look like a slut. Her stomach was smooth and flat like her legs which were long and athletic so it acually looked like she ate a good porposion of food not like those other girls he'd been around with, that were like anorexic and hardly ate nothing. She was absolutely gorgeous.**

"**So...do you like it...?"**

"**Hn...come on i'll pay for it"**

"**No it's ok I can manage" She said walking back into the changing rooms then coming out a few minutes later wearing her previous attire. After we both split the money to pay for it we grabbed something to eat then went back home.**

"**Yawn" Sakura stretched as she yawned then looked towars me with a questioning look.**

"**Were am I going to sleep?" She asked her face curious.**

"**In this room I motioned with my hand to a room next from my own. I opened the door and I heard her give a loud gasp.**

**'WOW...THIS IS MY ROOM!?"**

"**Yes.." I saw her run past me then jump on the bed giving a soft sigh.**

"**Arigatou! Sasuke-Kun!"**

"**No problem Sakura"**

"**Goodnight" I said I started to close the door slowly waiting for a reply. Then I heard her breath become shallow and a soft snore could be heard, I chuckled amused.**

**Hotchibihibi**

**Please Review!!**


End file.
